Aidaama Goddess of Healing and Peace
"Aidaama heals, protects, and governs her land and her people" - Aidaama Symbol: A White Circle Alignment: Lawful Good Portfolio: Medicine, Reservation, Pacifism, Rules, Cleric Domains: Healing, Law, Good, Protection "In the presence of Aidaama there is no pain or suffering, there is only healing. In her presence there is no hatred or fighting, there is only peace." Religious Symbols -Book (Unnamed so far) -Various items with white circles (Amulets, bracelets, articles of clothing, etc.) Dogma Aidaama wills that everyone be at peace with one another. She is fair and lawful, but not to be trifled with. : "For just as she heals the flesh of the righteous, she will rot the flesh of the wicked" '' Aidaama will not tolerate her laws being broken, by follower or by heretics and demands that peace be pursued above all. Followers Aidaama calls her followers to go throughout all the lands of the earth; bringing healing, peace, and her word to all those who you encounter on your journey. She does not discriminate race. Followers are required to uphold her laws as best they can. Clerics Clerics of Aidaama are identified by the amulet with white circles, the symbol of Aidaama, that they wear around their necks. Clerics of Aidaama avoid consuming outrageous amounts of alcohol as this would cloud their judgment, which is already flawed in accordance to Aidaama. ''"For I am eternal and you are momentary, I am wise and you are foolish." ::::::::::::::: -Aidaama, (Holy book) Clerics use different weapons of their choosing. They wear protective armor and do not tattoo themselves as they believe their bodies are temples for Aidaama. Aidaama's Clerics are in the habit of practicing making moral choices, such as telling the truth, being kind to the less fortunate, and, above all, healing and making peace. Clerics are also to visit Aidaama's Temples and shrines if they come across one. If there is a known shrine or temple in the area, they are to make an attempt to visit it and pray at it. If a Cleric is in a foreign land, if there is no known shrine or temple to Aidaama, they are to begin constructing one. Clerics may also compensation from the temples for performing chores around the temples and the shrines of Aidaama. Temples and Shrines The Temples of Aidaama are simple yet elegant structures. They are built entirely by volunteers and donated supplies. The Temples are usually constructed as community building projects, as an activity to help promote peace through the citizens of the community. "Build for me, a place made not only of rock, wood, and clay; but also peace and healing." ::::::::::::::::: -Aidaama Common temples, once build, usually house two or three priests and two or three clerics that serve Aidaama. The head priest and cleric stay in the temple the majority of the time, while the other clerics and priest travel through the community and neighboring villages and town doing the will of Aidaama. Temples have places to house the sick, as well as passing clerics and priests. If a priest or cleric is one who does not serve Aidaama, they are also welcome into the temple. However, you will be forever banished from ever setting foot in a temple if you are to disgrace Aidaama's name in her temples. :: "But cast out of my house those who lie, kill, ''or tarnish my name in my holy place,''' :: ''lest they corrupt the innocent." :::::::::::::::: -Aidaama